


experiential learning

by justthepit



Series: neighbours [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time Blow Jobs, First Times, Large age gap, M/M, hot older neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthepit/pseuds/justthepit
Summary: Tetsurou wants Daichi to teach him something.Doing is learning, yes?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: neighbours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071788
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	experiential learning

**Author's Note:**

> Tetsurou is 16. Daichi is early 30s.

Daichi lets Tetsurou press up against him on the couch, only paying him the barest hint of attention when Tetsurou twists so Daichi's arm is nestled in the valley between his barely-there pecs. 

The movie that's playing on the TV is something Tetsurou had wanted to watch, so it amuses Daichi that he's not even seeing it after making Daichi pay money to rent it for him. 

His glass of whiskey is half empty when Tetsurou grips his wrist and attempts to move the glass toward his own lips, expression determined. 

Daichi smoothly moves it further away and gives him a flat stare. "No." 

Tetsurou complains in that bratty way he has, eyebrows scrunched up and soft mouth contorted in a petulant little frown. Daichi thinks he wouldn't care for it if it was genuine, and maybe he'd actually be put off by it. But somehow Tetsurou faking the childish act makes him want to indulge him, because Tetsurou is trying to be cute _for him_ and Daichi finds that adorable. 

But still, Daichi is not going to give him _whiskey._

Tetsurou squirms and complains about how Daichi let him _come in his lap_ last month, and Daichi can hear his voice hitch just before he says 'come'. 

Daichi sips from his glass. "That's got nothing to do with me not giving you alcohol," he says, and the squirming begins anew till Tetsurou has wormed his way into his lap, and Daichi rolls his eyes at the theatricality of it all. 

He holds the glass out of reach and wraps his arm around Tetsurou's middle to pin him against his chest. "If you don't pipe down I'm going to toss you out." 

Tetsurou gives him an exaggerated pout again but he settles easily enough, making himself comfortable in Daichi's lap so quickly Daichi suspects maybe the whiskey hadn't been what he'd wanted in the first place. He considers moving him back to the couch but Tetsurou is warm and keeping his hands to himself, and so Daichi lets him be, even if his hair tickles his collar. 

The movie is nothing more than background noise at this point, and Daichi is content to sip at his whiskey and think about his work meetings, and Kuroo has made himself nice and comfortable on his lap, gangly legs stretched out on one side so he can lean sideways against Daichi's front, both hands curled up under his chin. Daichi feels him nuzzling at his chest a little and smiles into his glass at the piss poor attempt at subtlety. He wants to tease him about it, but he knows Tetsurou is sensitive about somethings sometimes. 

Then Tetsurou opens his mouth and asks ever so demurely if Daichi has sucked someone off before. 

Daichi freezes for a moment because he has no idea where this line of questioning is headed, but he's always been honest with Tetsurou, so he naturally says yes. Yes he's sucked people off before. Why did Tetsurou want to know? 

And Tetsurou hides his face in his chest in a rare, cute display of _real_ bashfulness 

says _maybe_ he's a little curious about how it would feel, to have another man's dick in his mouth; in all the pornos people always looked like they were enjoying it, so he wanted to see what the deal was, that's all. 

Daichi finds it hard to believe that Tetsurou—good looking, smart, popular, charming—had never gotten his dick sucked or gotten asked to suck dick, and he says as much, because at his age Daichi had had at least two or three trysts in the showers after school. 

Tetsurou looks up at him and sputters in his childish, affronted manner, round cheeks splotchy and red, his pretty eyes darting from Daichi's face to a spot over his shoulder to his chest, about how he'd never do something like that with people he didn't trust, and he didn't think there were many gay students at school anyway, and besides, and you know, there's, what if, what if someone _offered_ and Tetsurou _sucked_ at it? He'd never live it down! And he was a hands on learner, as he'd so clearly demonstrated to Daichi last time, so really, it was just 

Daichi presses a finger to his open lips, and Tetsurou freezes mid-tirade, wide-eyed, before closing his mouth and pulling away from Daichi's finger, sheepish. 

Daichi tries not to think too much about the trust comment, even if it makes a part of him warm to know that Tetsurou knows he can turn to Daichi if he needed anything. He does however think for a good few minutes about what exactly is being asked of him here. Once he comes to the realisation that Tetsurou wants him to teach him how to suck dick, 

It doesn't take very long at all for warmth to coil deep in his gut. 

"Is that your strange round about way of offering to suck my dick," Daichi teases him, pressing his thumb to the pillow of Tetsurou's bottom lip and pulling it down to expose a row of pearly white teeth, one of them crooked and out of alignment—precious. "Because that's what it sounds like to me." 

Tetsurou flushes, but he doesn't pull away from Daichi's hand. He lets Daichi push his thumb in between his teeth and press down on his tongue, and Daichi smiles at his easy obedience. 

"Suck on that," he says, and so Tetsurou does, closing soft pink lips around Daichi's knuckle, eyes settled on Daichi's chest. He doesn't look at Daichi's face at all, and simply suckles on the thumb like it's his sole purpose in life. 

"Okay, so you know the mechanics behind the task," Daichi smirks and pulls his thumb out, and Tetsurou lets him, leaves his mouth hanging lax so Daichi can smear his saliva along his bottom lip, pressing a little to make the delicate skin redder. He looks hazy already and they haven't even done anything of note, and Daichi thinks 

Maybe this is enough line-crossing for today. 

"I'm sure you can figure out the rest." 

Tetsurou's brows furrow in confusion and then shoot right back up. "But Daichi-san," he says, both hands latching onto Daichi's shirt as he shuffles to get his gangly legs on either side of Daichi's hips. "But Daichi-san, please?" He drops one hand to the front of Daichi's sweatpants and Daichi twitches. "You're hard, right? I can suck you off if you tell me how you like it. I know I'm not good yet, but, I can learn if you teach me!" 

Oh, Daichi has no doubts about just how well Tetsurou can learn. 

"That's not really the issue here." Daichi sighs and grips Tetsurou's bony hips, pushing him gently away. 

Then what is? Tetsurou wants to know. 

He just wants to be good for Daichi, that's all. 

Daichi says nothing. After a moment, Tetsurou wiggles forward. Daichi lets him tuck himself close, head under chin. 

"Tetsurou," Daichi says, firm, authoritative. "You don't need to do anything for me, or be 'good' for me," Daichi says, placing one hand on the back of Tetsurou's head and letting it rest there, gently pressing him closer. "You are good already," Daichi says, and hopes he understands. 

Tetsurou nods once and lets the topic go. 

Daichi keeps his hand on Tetsurou's head, because he wants to keep him there for a little while longer, quiet. Not thinking about being anything for anyone. 

If, Tetsurou starts, and Daichi prepares himself. 

If, Daichi doesn't want to teach him because he didn't want Tetsurou to do things for him 

Would Daichi teach him if it was what _he_ wanted? 

Daichi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

This goddamned horny little— 

"On your knees," Daichi instructs, and Tetsurou scrambles to obey. He looks up at Daichi, and under his triumphant smile—of course, of _course_ —Daichi can see the nerves on his face, clear as day. 

Daichi leans forward to cup his cheeks, brush his hair back from his face. Brush his thumb against his bottom lip. 

"Now, undo my pants. Take me out." 

He'd showered right after he got home from work, so he was clean, and also not wearing anything under his lounge pants. Tetsurou undoes the drawstring and reaches inside the waistband with trembling hands. 

He gasps when he touches Daichi's fully erect cock. 

"Good, come closer." Daichi gently pulls Tetsurou between his spread legs. 

Tetsurou stares at his exposed cock almost with an expression of awe. Daichi smiles and grips his hair tighter. "Give it a few strokes, why don't you." 

Tetsurou swallows and does just that, running just a few fingers up and down Daichi's cock before closing his hand around it and giving it a pump. Daichi groans quietly at the feel of soft, cautious hands. 

He doesn't say anything and simply lets Tetsurou get used to it. After a while though, he shifts a little, and Tetsurou pulls his hand back, almost startled. 

"S-sorry!" 

"You're fine, honey." The name comes out unconsciously, borne of habit. 

Tetsurou flushes a dark pink, eyes downcast, trembling, but there is a smile on his lips. 

"You like that, do you, baby boy?" 

Tetsurou nods jerkily, hands clasped on his lap. 

Daichi almost wants to laugh. Of course he would like this. Daichi has never seen anyone so earnest and starved for affection. 

His poor Tetsurou. 

Daichi would make it up to him. 

"Okay," he says, brushing hair out of his face again. "Are you alright? Do you want to stop?" 

Tetsurou shakes his head, looking up at Daichi in alarm. He doesn't want to stop, he says, hands coming up to wrap around Daichi's cock again. He wants… he wants to keep going. 

"Alright then." Daichi notices how his shoulders droop when there are no endearments attached. Daichi smiles to himself. "Why don't you go ahead and give it a taste, baby?" 

Tetsurou shivers, and his blush comes back full force. He leans forward to gingerly lick at Daichi's cock, at the very tip. Daichi's fingers tighten in Tetsurou's hair, and the boy whimpers. 

Daichi immediately loosens his grip and pets him gently. 

Daichi can pull if he wants, Tetsurou offers, high pitched. Anything Daichi wanted to do, Tetsurou could take it! 

"Can you now?" Daichi smiles at him and keeps stroking his hair. "That's alright. If I hurt you, I want you to tell me." 

But— 

"Tetsurou." 

Tetsurou settles, easy. 

"Good boy," Daichi praises him, stroking his cheek. "There's my good baby boy." 

Tetsurou looks at him with a sweet, shy little smile that makes Daichi's heart feel entirely too small. He ignores it. He gently pulls Tetsurou's head forward again. 

The boy gets the hint easily enough and moves closer, tongue coming out to lap at the tip in little kitten licks. Daichi lets him, encouraging him with little sighs. 

"Try licking along the length, now. 

Tetsurou nods, and experimentally licks up a stripe from base to tip. 

"Yes, honey, just like that." 

Tetsurou preens under the words, and Daichi strokes his hair. 

"Still want to keep going?" 

Tetsurou nods, clumsy tongue still running up and down. He alternates between the tip of his tongue and the flat of it. The sensation is interesting. 

Daichi lets him explore for a bit, watches how intently he focuses, previous embarrassment forgotten. 

"You want to try sucking it, baby?" 

Tetsurou looks at him, the slightest bit unsure. Daichi wraps his hand around Tetsurou's smaller one wrapped around his dick. 

"Just like how you sucked my thumb. Remember?" 

Tetsurou nods. 

"Open your mouth for me, baby." 

Dacihi moves to the edge of the couch, guides his cockhead to Tetsurou's waiting mouth. 

He touches the tip to Tetsurou bottom lip, just to see the boy tremble. 

And he does tremble, eager and sweet. 

"Stick your tongue out a little, please." 

Daichi lets his cock rest there for a moment before he pulls back, the hand in Tetsurou's hair keeping him from following. 

"Mind your teeth, and don't get ahead of yourself, alright?" 

Tetsurou nods, serious and focused entirely on Daichi's cock. 

"Good boy," Daichi says, for Tetsurou's pleased, flustered little smile. "Open your mouth, baby." 

Tetsurou closes his eyes when Daichi gently guides him forward, lips closing around the tip of Daichi's cock. 

Daichi removes his hand from around Tetsurou's, and the boy immediately opens his eyes with a soft, plaintive whimper. 

Daichi replaces his hand, and Tetsurou calms, resuming gently sucking on Daichi with his eyes closed. 

"Try to take more, now." 

Tetsurou nods and tries to take him deeper, but immediately pulls off, coughing. Sorry, he hiccups, wiping his tears with his hand. 

Daichi cups his face with both hands and wipes his tears, feels the heat of his cheeks like hot coals in his palms, his heartbeat thumping wild at the base of his neck. 

"I told you not to get ahead of yourself." Daichi says it mildly, but Tetsurou flinches anyway. Daichi shushes him and keeps wiping the tears away as they fall. "Now you know not to do it again." 

Tetsurou nods. Daichi smiles at him. 

"I think that's enough for tonight, honey." 

Tetsurou grabs his wrists urgently, eyes wide, mouth open and prepared for protest. No, he says. He wasn't done yet. 

Daichi stares at him. Then he sighs. 

This time when Tetsurou goes down on him, he's better about his teeth, better about sucking gently and pulling away to use his tongue before putting his cock in his mouth again. 

Still, Daichi is big, and Tetsurou whimpers quietly at the strain of keeping his mouth open around him. 

Tears pool in Tetsurou's golden eyes and spill over, and Daichi groans at the sight. He doesn't interfere. 

Tetsurou keeps going, stubborn to a fault. 

"You're doing so well, honey." 

He whines on Daichi's cock, soft and needy. Daichi moves his hand to the back of Tetsurou's slender neck, thumb rubbing the feathery hair at the base of his skull. 

"Like that. You're getting it." 

The sight of his boy taking his cock with tears on his face and drool running down his chin is almost more arousing than the eager mouth working him over, and Daichi feels his orgasm approaching, faster and faster. He pulls Tetsurou off when it hits. 

As he catches it in his hand, Tetsurou whines and nuzzles at him. Daichi watches in alarm and fascination as Tetsurou holds his hand and licks at his cum-stained fingers, seemingly without a care about the taste, suckling just as he had at the start of the night. 

He looks up at Daichi, obviously proud of his handiwork, yet shy. 

Daichi pulls him up into his lap and reaches into his pants. The moment he closes his hand around Tetsurou's cock, Tetsurou keens and buries his face in Daichi's shoulder, shuddering with the force of his climax. 

Daichi takes his hand away, but uses the arm wrapped around him to pull him closer. 

"You did so well, baby." Daichi wipes his hand on his pants and reaches for the throw blanket, shakes it out and drapes it over Tetsurou's shoulders, rubs his back. "Alright?" 

Tetsurou nods, says his mouth hurts, and Daichi chuckles and apologizes but says nothing else. 

Tetsurou wonders aloud: Daichi came, so it must've been good right? 

Daichi hums and murmurs assent, shifting to get comfortable. 

Next time, Tetsurous says as he snuggles closer, he wants to take it all the way in. Would Daichi teach him? 

Daichi kisses his hair. "Sure, honey," he says. "Whatever you want." 

x 


End file.
